hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LimeInABush
Welcome Hi, it's always good to see another contributor! Love your avatar as well. — evilquoll (talk) 09:33, March 21, 2018 (UTC) My Talk Page Hi there everyone. If anyone wants to contact me use the area below: Hi Hi! Thanks for the welcome. I'm actually unable to answer that because I've been away from the series for so long. I saw the Book of Dust in the library and was so in shock because I had stopped following its progress! Right now, I'm reading La Belle Sauvage (hence all my edits relating to it), and I will probably reread the main trilogy afterwards. Once I've done that, I'll let you know which one was my favourite! :) Musical33 (talk) 13:18, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Categories Thanks again for getting involved with the Wikia! I just wanted to let you know about categories, since I've undone a few of your edits but I don't think you've read the edit notes I've left. On this Wikia, we have categories and subcategories. An example of a category would be Locations, and some of its subcategories are Oceans, Countries, Towns, and even more specific like Jordan College Locations. When a page is in a subcategory, it doesn't go in the corresponding category. "Peaceable Ocean" just goes in Oceans. It doesn't need to go in Locations, too. "Yaxley Quadrangle" just goes in Jordan College locations. Otherwise, we end up with huge categories that don't actually help you to categorise anything. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 14:45, May 17, 2018 (UTC) References Hi LimeInABush! Regarding your recent edit to the High Brazil page, references should be created using the dynamic references system, not written in manually. There's a help article on the Wikia Community abouthow to add references. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 08:28, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I wasn't really sure how to do it so I just took a guess ::That's okay, but if you're ever not sure about how to do something, please look it up on the Wikia help. There are articles about how to do everything and it saves moderators having to go back and fix it. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 08:49, May 31, 2018 (UTC) References Hey LimeInABush! Thanks again for your continuing work on this Wiki. We appreciate the time you're taking to edit articles. However, could you please make sure you add a reference for the information you're adding? It's Wiki policy that a new piece of information means a new reference. All articles should also have an Appearances section showing which books and other media the subject appears in. This not only allows us to verify what's written is canonical, but also makes the Wiki a more useful reference tool. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 08:29, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Amyosaurus! Sorry about that, I forgot about references and how to add them. I'll go back and look at the Wikia community page. -LimeInABush (talk) 09:38, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Appearances, references, talk pages and infoboxes Hey LimeInABush, I just wanted to mention a couple of things. First, in the appearances section, I noticed you are doing this: [[The Golden Compass (film)|''The Golden Compass (film)]] or [[La Belle Sauvage|''La Belle Sauvage]]. I'm sure it's not being done on purpose, but this is very redundant. I'm not sure if you are using the source editor or the visual editor, but either way you can make a link italic without adding another |. In the source, simply add the italics '' outside of the link like so: The Golden Compass (film) or La Belle Sauvage. Second, in an attempt to be consistent with references, there is a template known as that can be used inside of the tags. If you check out the template page, I'm sure you will understand how to use it. Third, I've noticed you've been using talk pages a lot recently, which is great for finding a community consensus! However, please make sure you add a header to the messages that you use if you are starting a new topic. This helps keep conversations organised :) Lastly, I've noticed your work creating pages for the nations on the Modern World Map from the film. These pages would appear better if we were to add a location infobox, as I've done with the Atlas States page. Not much information can currently be added to the infobox, but it will be good to have for consistency's sake, and also gives a spot for there to be an image in the future. --Musical33 (talk) 13:41, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to mention how to fix the first problem when using the Visual Editor, which is what I believe you are using. To do this, italicize the word before adding a link. :) --Musical33 (talk) 13:56, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey, LimeInABush, I never got a reply on this to see if you had seen these messages. I noticed that you are still not using a heading on talk pages (i.e. Talk:Horse), so just a friendly reminder to use a heading. Also, lately, it seems you've been accidentally referencing the book Northern Lights as The Northern Lights. Just thought I should bring this to your attention so we can avoid correcting this in the future. :) Happy editing. --Musical33 (talk) 23:26, July 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi Musical33, sorry for not answering your messages. I have been on holiday for a bit and haven't been editing until recently. Thanks for all this help about editing-I'll be sure to use it next time I edit! Sorry about the Northern Lights issue, I always thought the book had a 'the' at the start. Thanks again for all the help! ::LimeInABush (talk) 23:37, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Sounds great! Also note that if you are going to create a new page (i.e. College of St Jerome) add at least one appearance or reference. Otherwise, we can't confirm where to find more information about it or if it even exists. --Musical33 (talk) 23:54, July 8, 2018 (UTC)